Misunderstood
by Dark phased
Summary: After Mira absorbed Towa she finds herself in a different world. However she isn't really interested in getting revenge when she meets someone. Why was this person different to her and why are they so distant from everything around them? Warning for lemon and suicidal person in future chapters
1. Fateful encounter

**In ?**

There was a young man that was walking alone.

He had dark tanned skin and wore a black jacket with his hood on his head. He also wore black pants and black spiky goggles.

As he walked he arrived at a very rocky area but then stopped when he noticed something on the ground.

'What is that?'

He began making his way to it.

 **Towa's pov**

I was on the ground and was in such numbing pain. I still felt rain pouring on me but I couldn't move. I soon heard someone approaching me only to barely open my eyes to see a figure wearing a long jacket with a hood. Part of me was mentally begging that it wasn't Trunks or someone from the Time Patrol.

To my surprise the person had crouched down to check my vitals then I heard them mumble.

"Just what are you? Where did you come from?"

Based on their voice, this person was a male then I watched as he took his jacket off and put it on me. I didn't realize how cold I was until I felt the warmth of his jacket. I then felt him picking me up with ease then turned to take me somewhere.

I couldn't speak but I was taken back on how this person was.

I passed out after that.

When I came too I found myself on a bed.

The room I was in was lit by a candle and the bed I was in was so relaxing.

The last thing I remember was Mira absorbing me so that he could fight that person from Time Patrol only for him to have the nerve to ask me to forgive him.

But I wanted to know, how did I get here? Where am I?

I frowned.

No, it didn't matter I have to find a way to get back to the Demon Realm before those Time Patrol people find out about my lab.

I turned my head and sat up only to see that there was a bottled water and some fruit on the night drawer. Just then I heard the door open, but slowly as if someone was using caution.

I got off the bed to attack since I wasn't sure what to expect.

Just then it was the person who saved me.

I saw that he had dark tanned skin and had a mane of hair that hung to his mid back along with it covering his eyes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and light grey cargo pants. He also wore black gloves and black boots. What interested me the most is that he had two different hair colors that was evenly divided in the center, the left a dark silver and the right a bright silver.

As soon as he entered the room and turned my way he turned his head as if to look away.

I was confused then he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I had to get your dress off you. It was soaked and you were getting a fever from it."

I narrowed my brow.

'A fever? My dress?'

I looked down to see that all I was wearing was only wearing my undergarments and looked at him only to see him put a bag on the foot of the bed.

"I got you something to wear for now but I made sure to stick with the colors I saw you in."

With that he turned to leave out of the room.

"...a strange human."

I went to open the bag then saw the clothes he had left for me.

I put a black gown dress on then left out of the room to see him getting ready for something.

He rose to his feet then looked at me.

"I have to go to my classes, you're welcome to anything in the house."

He grabbed his bag then stopped.

"Oh yeah, your staff thing is in the living room."

He left after that so then I looked into the living room only to see my staff. I wondered what was off about this human but I vanished from his home.


	2. Visiting

**Time Patrol HQ**

Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time were both discussing the next step to hunt down Towa. Trunks wanted to believe that Towa was gone for good but the Supreme Kai of Time told him otherwise since she was only absorbed but the only way to find Towa was in the Demon Realm.

Trunks agreed to the plan to hunt down Towa's lab and destroy it so that they could track her faster without her going on the run all the time. After that he left for the Demon Realm and just as he had planned he began to hunt down the lab that he learned Towa loved so dearly.

 **Elsewhere...**

Towa managed to find out where she was and was surprised to be in the present day but she had to get back to the Demon Realm to her lab. She needed to get answers but she wasn't sure which one she wanted first.

None of that mattered she must get to her lab and quickly.

When she got to the Demon Realm she rushed to her her lab only to find that it was destroyed.

She was in shock, falling to her hands and knees.

"DAMN IT!"

She then remembered something and went to look through the debris only to see that what she was looking for had been destroyed. She picked it up and held it to her.

"That damn Time Patrol, they took everything from me."

She clenched her fangs and tight her grip on her staff even tighter.

To her shock tears streamed down her face.

"All I wanted was to be happy and find a way out of the Demon Realm. Why do Kais, Angels and other races have better lives?!"

It was true, since the day she could remember she was always under her brother's shadow. Her brother, Debura was given everything even the throne to become the next leader of the Demon Realm. All she knew was that members of the Demon Realm were taught that power was everything, that was until the Demon Realm was sealed away.

Towa longed for the day to leave the Demon Realm even going as far to take her skills into becoming a scientist and travel through time.

That's what got her to create Mira, in hopes that he would help her to break the seal of the Demon Realm and they would be happy. However her grandfather had other plans and ordered her to revive the Demon Realm so that they could rule over the universes when Debura was ready to become the next Demon King.

It was unfair to her but she knew that she had no say in the matter.

She then rose to her and thought about that person that helped her.

"No, I mustn't trust him but I suppose I should watch him for a little."

She left her lab after that.

 **World ?**

The young man was walking alone he had bought a snack and went to walk until he stopped to see a dog with a couple of puppies. He looked at his food then broke it apart then crouched down to offer it to the dogs. The mother dog went to him then took the food from his hand going back to her little ones only for them to eat.

The young man smiled then left the area.

He went to the train station to get a ride to the hospital.

When he got there he walked into the Main entrance and went to visit someone.

He arrived to a room and entered.

"Are you in here, brother?"

A young man with the same features looked at him. Only difference was his hair, just like his brother he had two hair colors. Instead of it divided down the middle the crown of his hair was black and from the ear down it was dark silver. He wore the hospital gown and sat up to look at his brother.

They both had their eyes covered by the hair then the visiting brother went to him.

"I brought you that chocolate you wanted."

"Thank you."

He handed the chocolate over and his brother broke it in half then handed half of it to his brother.

As they were eating the chocolate his brother looked at him.

"Have I missed anything since that night?"

"College is the same but I don't want to be a drop out."

His brother nodded then lowered his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've been thinking about how I would get out of here that I would want to see if I could ever bring myself to love anyone."

"Really? Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I'm scared to. Mostly because of how I look. We both have the same hair problem."

"True, being bullied is a problem but say if you did find someone how would you treat them?"

"I would take care of them just like how we take care of each other. Just like before all of this happened."

His brother nodded then spoke.

"So you want a family of your own?"

"I have you."

"Yeah."

His brother patted his head then he smiled.

"Have you heard of Time Patrol, big bro?"

"Yeah."

"I want to go back into the past."

"Hmmm. We would have to talk more about it when you get out of the hospital."

"Deal."

 **Elsewhere**

 **Towa's pov**

I had returned to the person's home.

I went to look around the house but went into a room only to see that it was a king sized bed and there was a photo of brothers. Four to be exact, one had black hair two had silver and the last had white. Two looked happy, one looked concerned while the last one looked stoic.

I narrowed my eyes.

"The one I met had two hair colors all four of them have one. Are they his younger siblings?"

I put the photo down then left to the living room only to see that the person had returned and he stopped to see me.

"You came back."

I noticed that he seemed surprise then I looked away.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"You're welcome to stay here."

I looked at him then he turned his head.

"I don't mind, in fact it'd be nice if you stayed."

I nodded then I felt as if he was staring at me.

"What is it?"

He smiled.

"That dress...it looks nice on you."

He then went to the kitchen and began to get started on dinner.

"Is there something you would like for dinner?"

I looked away.

"I'm not picky."

"Understood."

With that he began cooking. Not long after that the house soon filled with an aroma that was amazing then I figured I should set the table . As I was doing so I looked at him only to see him holding the pot.

"Thank you."

He set the pot on the table then we began eating and my goodness was his cooking amazing. He turned his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry for this, but my name is Zeland. What's yours?"

I looked at him. I wasn't sure if telling my name to him was a good idea but I wanted to gain his trust.

"It's Towa."

"Towa? That means 'Forever' correct?"

I blinked.

"Yes."

"My brothers and I enjoy learning name meanings."

I remembered the photo but I didn't want him to think that I went into his room so I nodded. The rest of dinner was quiet but I really enjoyed it but I saw Zeland grab the pot to put into the fridge but I stopped him and took the pot from him.

He smiled as I went on eating.

"Glad you like it."

He left to his room after that.

I stopped and wondered on just who he was. By scent alone I could tell that he was human but there was also something else about him but I couldn't tell on what it was.

After I was done eating I cleared the dishes and went to my room.

 **Zeland's pov**

I was in my room and went to my bed to set my bag down. I looked at the photo and picked it up.

'Is it really possible to go back in time and change that? If it is I would gladly join the Time Patrol.'

I left out of my room and went to lay on the couch. Ever since my brother was put into the hospital I couldn't bring myself into the bedroom without him being home with me.

Sleep took over me after that.

I woke up to feeling a hand on my cheek. Despite my hair covering my eyes I saw Towa looking at me and I sat up.

"Is something wrong? I heard you having a nightmare."

I lowered my head.

"Sorry. I was dreaming about the past."

"Would you like to share?"

"I...I can't...not ready to."

She nodded and was about to leave but I grabbed her wrist.

"Will you stay a bit longer?"

She seemed surprised but agreed to my request and we sat in the dark together on the couch.


	3. Meeting Nazaro

**Towa's pov**

I woke up but found myself alone on the couch but saw a snack left for me on the table.

"My Zeland, you are a perfect host."

I then wondered where Zeland had left to so I used my staff to see trace his steps only to learn that he was headed to the hospital so then I got ready for the day and left as well.

 **No one's pov.**

Trunks was alone flying in the air but then when Towa appeared before him.

Naturally he reacted by getting into a fighting pose but Towa motioned for him to stop.

"I'm not here to fight or cause any trouble, Trunks. Rather I have a request."

"If you think I'm falling for that, you're wrong."

She sat on her staff and had her legs crossed.

"I know we're enemies but if it makes you feel better I'm not with the Time Breakers anymore."

Trunks frowned then Towa looked away.

"Rather, there's someone here in this present timeline that I have an interest in but I feel like you mortals are different from the males in the Demon Realm. Will you assist me?"

Trunks just looked away with a raised brow.

"A love interest and you need my help? Alright, as long as you don't attack me or that person."

"Deal."

They both left to a different city.

When they arrived at the hospital they both were watching from afar through a window to see Zeland walking while holding a bag.

Trunks blinked.

"Wait, you're into him?"

"Yes. He has my interest but I wonder on how I could bond more with him."

Trunks frowned.

"I wonder who he's visiting."

They both got their answer when they saw someone that resembled him. Towa was rather surprised but she watched as Zeland handed his brother the bag then his brother went to get changed only to be wearing fresh clothes.

He wore a no sleeve black turtleneck shirt with baggy white jeans and black shoes. He also wore wore a white scarf around his neck. They both left out of the hospital after that and headed somewhere else.

Trunks blinked.

"They might be twins."

"So you'll be in some major competition."

"I see. in that case I will be needing your assistance more."

Trunks nodded then Towa left back to the house.

 **Zeland's brother pov**

I was glad to be out of the hospital and I wondered about what was next for my brother and I.

I looked at him smiling.

"So what do you think?"

"About Time Patrol? Not sure yet."

"Okay."

We arrived home only to hear something in the house.

"Big bro, who's here?"

"Our house guest, Towa. She moved in not too long ago and stayed with me."

"Really?"

We both went into the living room to see a woman in there.

Despite my hair covering my eyes, my eyes were widened in awe at the beauty before me. She had light blue skin and pure white hair that hung to her upper back and she had some of it parted to the side. She wore a black and red gown dress that hugged her figure perfectly and without thinking I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Such beauty."

She blinked and my brother smiled.

"Hey Towa, this is my younger brother, Nazaro."

I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you."

She smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine."

Zeland nodded.

"I'll get started on lunch, you two talk."

He left after that and I went to have a seat across from Towa.

"So Nazaro, are you and Zeland twins?"

"No. We're quadruplets. I'm the youngest of the four but he's the eldest."

"I see. If a may, why do you both keep your eyes covered by your hair?"

I turned my head.

"Our eyes aren't normal."

She seemed okay with my answer but her gaze was on me which made me a little nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

She smiled.

"No. It's your hair."

I was nervous, anytime someone said anything about my hair or my brothers the insults were sure to follow but she went on.

"It's amazing that I want to run my fingers through it."

I looked at her slightly surprised.

"Really? In that case."

I got up from my seat and went to her, kneeling down so that that my head was lowered enough for her to play with my hair.

She smiled and just as she said she ran her fingers through my hair only for me to lay my head onto her lap.

"Your hair is much more softer than I thought. I don't want to stop."

I blushed.

"You don't have to."

I heard her hum in response as she played with my hair. As my head was in her lap I blushed to her scent, she smelled rather sweet like cup cakes then I felt her stop and slightly frown.

I look up to see my older brother looking at us.

"Glad you two are getting along, lunch is ready."

We all went into the dining room and ate lunch together.

Towa looked at my brother.

"Nazaro told me that you two are from a set quadruplets."

Zeland nodded.

"Yes. I'm first in line and Nazaro is the youngest."

"Do they have hair like you both as well?"

"Yep. It's the only way everyone could tell us apart."

"If I may I want to see if I could tell you apart without aid."

My bother and I looked at each other then he nodded.

"Alright, we'll dye our hair black but we can't say who were are until you have guessed it. Just so you know, no one has ever gotten it right."

Towa nodded.

Later on that night Zeland and I were both sitting in our shared room.

"Are you sure about this big brother?"

We were looking at our photo and he looked at me.

"She hasn't seen our eyes yet so that's all the help she's getting from us."

I nodded then looked away.

"Do you think she'll be able to tell us apart?"

"Not sure, if she can we'll be more open with her if not we'll join the Time Patrol to change the past a bit."

I nodded then we got ready for bed.


End file.
